Alessio Sakara vs. Thales Leites
Thales Leites was a late replacement for an injured Rousimar Palhares. After the fight, he was cut. The Fight The first round began. Sakara had a low stance early. Four thirty-five. Leites missed a left hook stumbling but stood. Four fifteen. Sakara stuffed a telegraphed single to the clinch. They broke. Four minutes remaining. Leites blocked a high kick. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Leites got a single, Sakara scrambled out and stood breaking. Two thirty-five. Leites landed a leg kick. Two fifteen. The crowd was already booing. Two minutes. More loud boos. Sakara landed a left hook. One thirty-five. The funny thing is Leites has the reach advantage. One fifteen. Leites slid in with a telegraphed single missing. More boos. One minute. Sakara danced a bit. Thirty-five. More boos. Fifteen. Leites stalked. He missed a flying knee. The first round ended to thunderous boos. The second round began and they touched gloves. Leites landed a leg kick. Sakara landed a body kick and stuffed a single. Leites landed a leg kick. Four thirty. Leites got a double nicely. Leites landed a pair of rights in under as he was trying to take the back. Four fifteen. He basically has half-guard deep. Four minutes. He had the back, no Sakara turned into him and stood to the clinch nicely. They broke. Sakara landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Sakara landed a left hook. Leites swung for the fences. Sakara missed s tanding elbow and Leites got a double to half-guard. Three fifteen. Leites landed a left elbow. He worked for a guillotine as Sakara turtled up. Three minutes. Leites spun to the back and had a hook. Sakara turned into him to guard nicely. Sakara stood out and let Leites up. Two thirty-five. Leites blocked a high kick. Sakara dropped him with a right hand, more of a slip and followed to guard. Two fifteen. Sakara defended a triangle and stood letting Leites up. Two minutes. Sakara landed a left hook. Sakara landed a right to the body. Much more active round certainly. One thirty-five. Sakara landed a front kick. One fifteen. Leites landed a left hook and missed a Superman punch. Sakara kneed the body. Leites got a double to half-guard there. One minute. Leites was trying to mount. He's almoooost there. Leites mounted. He landed a left. Sakara hip-escaped to half-guard. Thirty. Leites passed to side control and mounted. He landed a right elbow. Fifteen. Another pair of blocked right elbows. Another blocked right elbow, left, right elbow blocked. Leites was looking for a mounted triangle. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. One round apiece in my opinion. Four thirty-five. Leites landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Sakara landed a counter right hand. Leites was stalking him though. Three thirty-five. The crowd booed. Sakara landed a jab and a blocked right hand. Sakara stuffed a single. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Sakara stuffed a telegraphed single. Two thirty-five as the crowd booed loudly. Leites was tired, that's what it is. Very active second round. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Leites missed a high kick. Sakara danced and landed a blocked combination. One thirty-five. More boos as Leites missed a high kick. The ref paused it. Goddard said "Listen boys.. It's a contact sport." Sakara ate a body kick. Leites shot and got a double. One fifteen. Leites had the back with both hooks. Sakara turned out and stood with one minute. He stood over Leites. He walked off letting Leites up to boos. Three thirty-five as Leites landed a leg kick. Sakara replied. Leites landed a good left hook. Leites landed a skipping groin kick but they touched gloves and kept going. Fifteen. Leites missed a high kick. The third round ended to boos and they hugged. I scored it 29-28 Leites. The crowd is still booing. 29-28 Sakara, 30-27 Leites and 29-28 Sakara for the split decision for Sakara.